


solangelo high school theatre au

by vaguelybuoyant (buoyantsaturn)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/vaguelybuoyant
Summary: incomplete fic fragment up for grabs with credit. list this fic as a related work on ao3, or post on tumblr with credit to @buoyantsaturn or @vaguewriting





	solangelo high school theatre au

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete fic fragment up for grabs with credit. list this fic as a related work on ao3, or post on tumblr with credit to @buoyantsaturn or @vaguewriting

It was sometime around eleven when Hazel called.

“Hey, Nico!” she shouted into her phone over the booming voices around her. “I need you to come pick me up.”

“What the hell?” Nico grumbled, grinding the heel of his palm into his eye. “Where are you? I thought you were grounded.”

“Yeah, that’s why you gotta come pick me up,” Hazel told him. “Dad can’t know that I went to this party, and that’s why you need to come get me.”

“You don’t think he’s already realized you’re not here?” Nico asked. “Wait, party? Why can’t someone there drive you home? Unless they’re drinking.  _ Shit, _ Hazel, are you drinking? You’re fourteen!”

“Nobody’s drinking,” Hazel promised. “Can you come get me, or not?”

Nico groaned before rolling out of his bed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“I’ll text you the address,” she said. “Thanks, Neeks, see you soon! Love you!”

 

Nico had thrown on the first articles of clothing he saw - skinny jeans and some t-shirt that he may or may not have put on inside out (what did it matter, he wasn’t planning on going into the house anyway) - and drove to the address Hazel had texted him. He pulled up outside, lingering for a while in the middle of the road because the sides were lined with other people’s cars so he had nowhere to park, and sent his sister a text saying that he was outside. When he didn’t get a response in five minutes, he parked the car a short ways down the road and walked to the house.

The door was slightly ajar, and he couldn’t even take two steps inside without tripping over someone’s shoes - about thirty pairs were scattered around in the doorway. He shut the door behind himself and made his way into the house, spotting people chatting along the walls, playing card games on the carpet, lounging around and watching a movie - nothing like any party he’d ever been to (one singular party still counted as a party, shut up).

He wandered around in search of Hazel, and when that didn’t work, he tried to find someone he knew that would know where Hazel was. However, while he wasn’t able to track down anyone he knew, someone happened to find  _ him. _

“Nico?” a voice called over the overlapping voices and loud music, a hand falling on Nico’s shoulder, making him flinch and spin around. “What are you doing here?”

Nico froze, staring up at Will Solace, quite possibly the  _ prettiest _ boy Nico had ever laid his eyes on. “I, um.” He was suddenly more awake than he’d been since Hazel called him, though it seemed like his brain was still completely asleep. “My sister?”

Will leaned forward, causing Nico’s heart to still. “Sorry, what was that?”

“My sister,” Nico tried again, louder this time. “Hazel, is she here somewhere?”

Will’s eyes lit up, practically sparkling. “Oh! Hazel, yeah, I think she’s downstairs, follow me!” He took hold of Nico’s wrist and led him toward a door leading down a flight of stairs. In the basement were more kids sitting in one large circle on the floor and on couches, shouting and laughing at each other. Off to one side was a ping pong table where a group of boys seemed to be hitting ping pong balls as hard as they could at each other’s bare backs.

Will pulled Nico toward the circle of people, walking up behind the couch.

“Ooh, Will, who’s the guy?” someone called from across the circle. 

Will dropped Nico’s hand, making Nico’s heart drop for a second before Will’s arm was slung across Nico’s shoulders, pulling him close. “This is Nico! He’s Hazel’s brother, have you seen her around anywhere?”

A chorus of “nope”s came from the circle, until someone offered, “She might be outside by the fire, you could check there.”

“Thanks, guys!” Will said cheerily, his hand starting to slip from Nico’s shoulder until it rested on his back, just between his shoulder blades.

“Hey, do you wanna join us for truth or dare?” someone in the circle asked.

“Uh, no thanks,” Nico said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“Will?” 

“Maybe later,” Will answered. “I’m gonna help Nico find Hazel, first.” His hand slid down Nico’s back until it was a slight pressure on Nico’s waist, and Nico had never before so regretted wearing such a thick jacket.

Will led him out a sliding door into the yard, where a bonfire was blazing. From the short distance, Nico could see a ring of lawn chairs circling the fire. As they approached, Will called out, “Hey, is Hazel over there?”

“Yeah, here!” Hazel’s voice replied, a shadowy hand rising up from one of the chairs. “What’s up, Will?” She rose out of her seat, turning toward them, and flinched. “Nico! I didn’t think you’d be here so soon, why didn’t you text me?”

“I did,” Nico answered. “Like, ten minutes ago.”

“Sorry,” she told him. “Let me go get my bag from inside and then we can go.” Hazel brushed past them, heading toward the house.

Will let his hand fall from Nico’s waist, and Nico immediately missed the contact, no matter how minimal. “You could hang out here a little while longer, if you want,” he offered, turning to face Nico and rocking back and forth from heel to toe. “We’ve got snacks and...stuff.”

“I have to get back home,” Nico told him, wishing he didn’t. “Hazel wasn’t even supposed to be here tonight. I’m not even sure how she got here.”

“I think Frank drove her,” Will said with a shrug. “Things get kinda crazy after shows, sometimes I don’t even remember which people get in my car before I leave the school.”

“School, what?” Nico said, not entirely sure of what was happening. It was a Friday night, why would they be at school? “What show?”

Will cocked his head to the side. “The play? We’re doing Peter Pan, didn’t you know that?” Nico shook his head. “You should come see it, tomorrow night. If you get there a little early, I think I can sneak you in so you don’t have to pay. The seats aren’t that great in the back, but no one goes to check your ticket back there because that’s where all the crew sits when they have a free second to watch. And then, afterwards, you can come to the cast party! Saturday parties are always more fun than Fridays.” It was at this point that Will seemed to notice that Nico wasn’t responding, not really reacting at all. “That is, unless you don’t want to.”

“What time should I be there?” Nico asked. “So you can sneak me in.”

Will’s smile was brighter than the fire behind him.

 

All the crewies wore black, apparently, and Will suggested that Nico do the same so that he would blend in more - “But you usually wear all black anyway, right? So it shouldn’t be a problem.” He got there around five to drop Hazel off, then ran to McDonald’s for a quick dinner before returning to the school and entering through the unlocked backstage door that he hadn’t known existed before that evening. He wandered around awkwardly for a few minutes before finally asking someone if they knew where Will was. 

“In makeup, maybe?” they answered. “Dunno, haven’t seen him in a while. That’d probably be the place to check.”

“What about Hazel?” he tried, and they pointed him toward a door labeled ‘Properties.’ “Uh, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not intended to be completed by me, so please do not ask me to write more! This is a starting point, or a vague idea to use yourself. Go ahead. Use it.


End file.
